Valentine's Day HiroxReader
by ChibiRaeRae
Summary: This story is a Part Two to Study. I hope you enjoyed ! Again the title pretty much explains the short story. I Do Not own Big Hero 6 or Marvel.


**This Chapter will be a part two to Study Hiro x Reader enjoy**

You sighed heavily as you walk through the door into your room; you had just made your way back from Hiro's house. You had thrown your bag into the corner of your room and dragged yourself over to your bed, flopping your back onto the cold soft comforter of your bed. It had been nearly a month since you both started dating, since that kiss you shared in his room. Valentine's Day was around the corner, a week away and closing in. Since you and Hiro had just started dating a few weeks ago, you didn't really expect to do anything like couples normally would for Valentine's Day. Yet you couldn't help but feel the slightest disappointment when you found out that you would most likely be spending it with the whole gang. Sure you love them all, I mean they were not only Hiro's friends but yours too since you've grown closer to them. Still though, you felt something tapping away at your mind; perhaps you were slightly annoyed and a small ache in your chest grew. You took in a deep breath and close your eyes, trying not to over think it. You told yourself it was okay; I mean really you both had just started dating and were trying to get used to being not only friends but lovers now as well. However, it was no use. Your mind seemed to reminisce through the scene.

-Flash back to earlier at Lucky Cat Cafe with the gang-

(y/n) was sitting down at an open table as (y/n) waited for; Fred, Wasabi, GoGo, Honey Lemon, of course her/his most important boys to her/him; Tadashi, Baymax and Hiro. (y/n) heard the nostalgic jiggle coming from cafe door as it opened. Sure enough it was her/his beloved boyfriend Hiro and the gang walking through the door, as they had just come from school. (y/n) would smile brightly looking over at them as (y/n) waved her/his hand in the air calling them over to the table she/he sat at. Walking over to her/his side, Hiro would be the first to greet her/him. He would lean his slender body over planting a playfully kiss on the side her/his forehead before taking a seat beside (y/n). (y/n) would let out a small pleased laugh as she/he closed her/his eyes for a brief moment receiving the kiss, his lips felt warm and a little chapped. By this time the rest of the gang would have made their way to table taking their seats shortly after Hiro. Baymax would stand around for a few seconds looking for an appropriate place to stand behind everyone without being in the way of the costumers. (y/n) would look over at the gang her/his cheeks growing a faint red, as (y/n) felt it a tad embarrassing still getting use to Hiro showing his affection in front of others. He had only started doing so a few days ago; in fact if you looked at his cheeks they would be a bit brighter than (y/n).

Honey Lemon would have let out a loud squeal and give that big grin she always did when she saw you both together, "Oh! You both are just so cute! Do it again, I want to take a picture!" She said holding out her phone.

Hiro and (y/n) would both let out a nervous chuckle, as Hiro rubbed his nape and (y/n) spoke up. "Heh oh C'mon Honey I don't think that's necessary..."

Fred, being well Fred would speak up, "I don't see what's so embarrassing, it's not like you guys haven't kissed before- Ow" Fred's body would jolt up slightly as GoGo elbowed him in the ribs; Fred would be seen rubbing his side a bit. "What he means is there's nothing to be embarrassed about, you guys are dating after all." GoGo stated as she popped her pink gum as she always did. "Yeah I mean it's not like you guys are going to start making out or- Ow! What!? What I say wrong." Wasabi would say, now rubbing his side along with Fred as GoGo then would jam him to in the ribs. GoGo would just roll her eyes chewing on her gum.

(y/n) and Hiro face would feel their faces heat up a little more, as (y/n) would hide her/his face behind her/his hands and Hiro would roll his eyes as he wiped his left hand over his face slumming his shoulders. "If you guys are going to proceed further may I recommend using-" Hiro would then jolt up out of his seat to cover Baymax's face and laugh nervously, "Haha..! Okay, Okay buddy! I think we're fine, can we just talk about something else PLEASE." Hiro would give an exasperated sigh as he slumped back into his seat, both your cheeks slowly cooling down.

Tadashi, who had been holding back his laughter, would give a big grin and let out a chuckle. "Alright guys, enough picking on my little brother and (y/n)." Tadashi said, still struggling to hold back his laughter with a grin plastered on his face.

Honey Lemon would then speak up, trying to put some of the pressure off of (y/n) and Hiro. "Oh! I just remembered reading something online about Stan Lee's new movie coming out this weekend! We should totally go see it together guys."

"Really!? That's awesome! We should set up a time to meet here and we can all go see it together." Hiro would say with a big smile plastered on his face.

Tadashi would then step in, rising an eyebrow, "Since it's on Valentine's Day I assumed you and (y/n) would be spending it together. After all it's your guy's first Valentine's together."

(y/n) had almost forgot about that, I mean sure she/he knew but she/he had been so busy this past week she/he forgot it was this weekend. (y/n) could feel herself/himself start to sweat a little thinking about what she/he should get Hiro for Valentine's Day.

"Oh, that's right isn't it? Well I'm sure (y/n) won't mind, after all we both love Stan Lee." Hiro stated like it wasn't a big deal; in fact he even shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

(y/n) felt something stir inside her/his chest, but she/he wasn't sure what it was yet. (y/n) hadn't even noticed that her/his lips were pouting as Hiro said that, and her/his eyebrows winkled slightly.

"Unbelievable, Are you sure about that?" Tadashi asked as he rolled his eyes up slightly before looking over at Hiro. The expression on his face wore one of unbelief, yet at the same time he knew he shouldn't be surprised.

Hiro raised his eyebrow stumped, looking up at Tadashi. "I don't see what's so wrong about it, we both love Stan Lee and not only that but it's just some stupid holiday. You agree with me (y/n), don't you?" Hiro would ask (y/n), as he turned over to look at her/him.

"Huh?" (y/n) would blink coming back to, as she/he had just been lost in her/his own thoughts for a few seconds. It took her/him a second to process what Hiro had just said, before feeling a slight pain in her/his chest. She/he didn't want to put pressure on Hiro, nor did she/he want to force him to do something he wouldn't enjoy. "Oh...I wouldn't say it's stupid but... It's not that important. I'm fine going to the movies with everyone else." (y/n) said with a slight forced smile.

"See, I told you it was fine." Hiro said with a smirk. Hiro was totally oblivious as to what (y/n) was feeling, and he was not aware of the expression on everyone's faces.

Everyone could look at each other a bit uneasy and worried, wondering how (y/n) truly felt about going to the movies as a group on Valentine's Day. Honey Lemon and GoGo would look over at (y/n) with a small frown and worried expressions, as if asking her/him "are you okay" with their eyes. (y/n) would simply give a small smile and nod faintly, as she/him noticed their eyes. After that the group went on to make plans for their group outing.

-End of Flash Back-

You would sigh heavily as you roll over in your bed, smashing your face against the cool pillow. You had open your eyes, looking over at the clock to see how long you had drifted. After realizing it was late, you proceeded to roll over on your other side closing your eyes yet again and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning would come, as the sun shine though your window in your room. You had forgotten to close the blinds before going to bed that night, so the sun shine a bit brighter than usual in your room. In a disgruntle manner you woke up, groaning a bit as you pull the covers up pass your face. You would roll over and peek out from the covers after a minute of lying there. With your eyes half close, you would look over at the clock sluggishly. Realizing it was about time for you to start getting up ready to face the day and for your group date later. You hop out of bed start heading for the bathroom to take a shower and get change. As you were getting dress you contemplate on rather or not you should wear something appealing, after all it wasn't like it was a date between you and Hiro everyone else was going to be there too. You gave a frustrated sigh as it seemed like a hundred different thoughts float into your mind. Eventually, you admitted defeat and went with jeans and a comic design shirt. Wearing appealing clothes would seem like you were trying hard, and you didn't want the others to tease you, nor did you want Hiro do think something weird.

Later that evening you would go to the Lucky Cat to meet up with everyone. It would seem like you were the last one to make it, which only made sense since you had gotten lost in watching YouTube videos all evening. Your eyes would peer around for the gang, seeing them all siting down and drinking as they chat away waiting for you. You would call out to them with a smile on your face as you made your way over to them. You take an empty seat between Hiro and GoGo, setting your bag down on the table in front of you.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I kind of got lost on the weird side of YouTube again." You gave a small chuckle with a half way smile, as your eyes roll up slightly and your shoulders gave a small shrug.

"It's okay; we're still good on time for the movie." Tadashi said, peering over at you with that charming smile of his.

At this time Aunt Cass, who had seen you walk inside the Lucky Cat was coming over to the table with a cup of tea in her hand. She had placed the cup in front of you as she lean over you from behind, giving you that big bear hug of hers. "Hey (y/n)! Glad to see you finally made it, you should have seen Hiro while he was waiting for you; his eyes wandering all about!" She gave a playfully laughter

"Oh really?" You had said, with a playfully mischievous smile on your lips.

Hiro's cheeks would glow slightly red, as he looked up at Aunt Cass defenselessly. "Aunt Cass!"

Laughter would be heard from all around the group, as you would lean to Hiro's side planting a small soft kiss on his cheek. Your own cheeks a bit red themselves now, as you left out a small giggle yourself.

Wasabi would state after the laughter has died down. "We should get going guys if we all want to get good seats so we can sit with each other. Plus we have to take in count for how long lines are going to be, both for buying tickets and buying snacks." Wasabi was always stressing when it came to be on time for things, everything had to be orderly with him.

"Wasabi stop stressing so much, besides Tadashi said we're fine on time" Fred said with that easy going expression of his, and relaxed smile.

Tadashi would check is watch, calculating in his head the math. "It never hurts to be a little early, besides we're walking so we might as well get leaving."

With that you took your cup and gulped it down, as you thanked Aunt Cass and swiping your bag off the table. Everyone else would be getting up from their seats and giving their thanks and goodbye's to Aunt Cass, as the group started heading out the cafe door. You had all made it to the movies, and ahead of time which seemed to please Wasabi. As you went up to the counter to pay for your ticket Hiro stop you before you could pay and place his money on the counter and shove it in a swift motion under the open glass. "Let me pay" He would say, before asking for another ticket for himself. A Faint smile would appear on your lips as you laughed slightly at his actions. As you made your way inside he would also pay for your snacks that you had wanted, which caused you to grin at his gentlemen like behavior. Although you had felt disappointed not being able to spend the day with him alone, you felt that his actions were sweet which seem to make up for it a little.

-Time skip after the movie-

You smile softy as you exit the theater room with everyone, watching them talk excitedly about that movie. The gang was huddled together, shuffling out with the rest of the crowd exiting the theater room.

"That my friends, was an awesome super villain!" Fred shouted excitedly to everyone.

"Dude what is with you? You must have a problem to be that excited about a villain." Wasabi said, muddled at Fred and his excitement about the villain in the movie.

"What are you talking about? The better the villains are the better the super heroes are! After all it's because of them that the super hero's must rise up to forces of evil and protect the citizens!" Fred said, sounding like an enthusiastic child.

"Fair point" Tadashi added, looking fascinated at Fred with a small grin.

"How did you enjoy the movie, (y/n)?" Hiro asked, looking over at you.

"It was great! Stan Lee never disappoints!" You said, as your face seemed animated as you talk about the movie. Almost forgetting that just a few hours ago you were feeling disappointed coming to the movies with everyone.

"I'm glad" Hiro said smiling over at you, showing off that cute gap between his front teeth as he had his hands shoved in his pockets.

As you all exit the movie theater, Fred would walk up to the limo that was waiting outside for him. "Hey does anyone want a ride in the family limo!" He shouted, even though you guys weren't very far apart.

"Sure it beats taking the bus" Wasabi would say, hoping in as he said his goodbye's to the group.

"I wouldn't mind riding in a limo, sure!" Honey lemon said, a little excitedly as she too hoped in the limo saying her goodbyes.

"I think I'll walk, see yah later nerds." GoGo said, as she then watched the limo drive off.

"Let me walk you home, I insist" Tadashi said with that playfully grin of his. GoGo would only shrug her shoulders, knowing Tadashi if she had said no he would just do it anyways. "Tell Aunt Cass I'll be home soon okay Hiro."

"Sure, bye GoGo!" Hiro said, as you and him wave at her. "I guess that makes just us then." He said with a content smile on his lips.

"Oh darn!" You gave a playfully laugh and smile at him, winkling your nose a bit at him. After teasing him, you both would link arms as he walked you home.

As you walk home with Hiro, your arms linked letting him guide you home you notice it wasn't your usual route home. You think nothing of it; the only thought that seemed to cross your mind was the possibility that he wanted to spend a little more time with you. A small blush came to your cheeks and you smiled. After a few moments of walking you notice him guiding you both into a park. It was a fairly small park, with a decent sized kid's playground and a swing set carrying three swings. There are four benches around the park and a few great oak trees around, their falling leaves scattered on the ground.

You turn to look at him, puzzled why he led you to the park. "Hiro, what are we doing at the park?" You said, with one brow raised slightly.

Hiro would give a small shrug and a bashful smile on his lips. "I thought it would be nice if we stayed at the park for a bit, and maybe watched the sun set together."

You could feel the blood rushing to your cheeks as you smiled shyly. "Oh, Sure." Your hold onto his arm tightened a bit, as you drew yourself closer to him. He would lead you both over to a bench facing the sun, as you both sat cuddled together on the bench watching the sun set. The sky and the sun would kiss leaving that beautiful painted pale tint of orange, and bruised purple color you loved so much. In that moment, you didn't care how the day went or how you spent Valentine's Day or if he would never change his mind about it, because in that moment it felt blissful. As the color of the sky burned its image into your mind, so did the warmth of his body and the scent of him. One thing you both loved and hated about Hiro living in a bakery is that he always had the scent of fresh baked goods, and that afterward it would make you hungry. You gave a content sigh, as you nuzzled your head between his shoulder and neck.

"(y/n)" Hiro said softy, as his cheeks were turning a light pink.

"Yes, Hiro?" You said with the biggest smile stuck to your face.

"..Happy Valentine's Day" Hiro said, with a small smile forming in his lips.

Your eyes widen slightly as you were stung by what Hiro said. It was only just yesterday Hiro was saying how stupid Valentine's Day was. You turn your head up to look at him, your face blushing notably red. "H-Hiro?" Was all you could manage to get out.

"Heh...Cute" Hiro said, with a boyish grin as he saw you out of the corner of his eye, he would turn his head to face you. He brush the top of his fingers against your cheek smoothly and leaned in kissing you affectionately and lingering. It wasn't like the usual kisses you were used to getting from Hiro.

You bit your lip slightly soon after he pull away. Your cheeks were notably red as you looked up at him with bashful eyes. After a moment you began to smile to yourself and let out a small giggle. "Hiro Hamada, I must say that I am very pleased with your thoughtful gift. Not only that but I'm a little surprised as well, I thought you said Valentine's Day was stupid."

"Well..." Hiro said, as his eyes dotted down a bit and he rubbed the nape of his neck a bit. "Tadashi talked to me after everyone left. He said that, he felt like you were probably lying because you didn't want to put too much pressure on me. Even if he was wrong by any chance, he thought I should still do something for you."

"I must say that I am very impressed, hehe I never thought you were so romantic." You say with playful smile.

"Um...well" He could feel start the blood within his own cheeks rising. "I may have had some help with google." He said, as he kept on playing with his nape and gave a bashful smile.

You couldn't help but giggle at his cute boyish expression. You lean in and kiss him on the cheek friskily. "I do love you after all Hiro."

Hiro would smile fondly at you, as he grabbed the back of your head and push both your forehead's together, as he poke your nose with his. "I love you too (y/n)."


End file.
